


Rewrite the Stars

by marauders_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_lover/pseuds/marauders_lover
Summary: An alternate universe where: the First Wizarding War had a different outcome. Last minute, Sirius realized Peter was a traitor and wanted to betray them. Both him and Remus managed to warn the rest of the Order and they went to Godric’s Hollow to save the Potters. Harry, being the child of the Prophecy, got attacked by Voldemort but they managed to save the boy. Peter was found by Sirius and Remus and then sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord was defeated. Or at least, he was gone.In this universe, Sirius and Remus got married shortly after Lily and James. And they started their family together and had a daughter. They used intricate magic to make sure she would be their biological daughter and the perfect result of their union and love. They called her Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the hunt, the wilderness and the Moon.Artemis, Temy for short, was Harry's age and they grew up together like cousins, but as close as siblings. James was Temy's godfather and Lily was her godmother. And Sirus was Harry's godfather.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My name is Audrey, I'm @marauders_lover on twitter, and this is the first fanfiction I decide to share. It's going to be based in an alternate universe of the Harry Potter's actual storyline, a version of the story in which Lily and James didn't die. This will automatically generate a lot of changes concerning the initial story and this is mainly going to be focused on Temy, Remus and Sirius' daughter and her side of the story.  
> I told myself not to write this note but I feel like I kinda have to. This is the first story, out of the hundreds (more or less) I wrote in my life, that I decide to share. It's both exciting and scary. I always saw writing as a passion, something that helped me escape my daily routine and I mostly write for myself, without letting anyone read it. The rare things I shared or keep sharing are with my sister and my close friends. But since I started writing in english, only my sister and my fav mutual ever, Nisa, were able to read a few things of mine.  
> Now this story is probably not the best you will ever read. But since I'm so desperately in love with the Harry Potter universe and especially the Marauders, this is my opportunity at giving them the lives I believe they deserved. Will it always be accurate and realistic? Nope. Am I going to try my best? Absolutely. Is my writing/english is correct/good? Definitely not. But I hope you'll be able to enjoy it, despite the countless errors and weird things I will for sure make. My writing style (if I could call it that way) is very much based on the french style (cause yeah, I'm french) and by that I mean, the syntax, the expressions I use, the way I organize the text and dialogues. It's a mess, I'm aware of it. But I hope it won't bother you too much. Okay I'm going to stop now because I'm overthinking it and I might change my mind.  
> I'm very insecure about everything I do in life but for once, I just want to say 'fuck it' and try. It's about sharing my love for these characters with you. It's all that matters, right? I guess I just have to let you enter my world, this version of the story we all love so much and appreciate it. Because, like Sirius Orion Black said, "what's life without a little risk?".  
> I have so many ideas, so so many, and I can't wait to share it with you. I don't know yet how often I'll be able to post but I'll just do it everytime I wrote a new chapter. Please, let me know what you think of the fanfiction, you can literally tweet me, dm on instagram (I created an account just for the fiction) or on tumblr :)  
> Thank you in advance for reading,  
> Audrey xx
> 
> twitter: @marauders_lover  
> instagram: @marauderz_lover  
> tumblr: @imamarauderslover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the introduction and the first chapter, enjoy!

 

 

**Introduction**

 

An alternate universe where: the First Wizarding War had a different outcome. Last minute, Sirius realized Peter was a traitor and wanted to betray them. Both him and Remus managed to warn the rest of the Order and they went to Godric Hollow's to save the Potters. Harry, being the child of the Prophecy, got attacked by Voldemort but they managed to save the boy. Peter was found by Sirius and Remus and then sent to Azkaban. The Dark Lord was defeated. Or at least, he was gone.  
In this universe, Sirius and Remus got married shortly after Lily and James. And they started their family together and had a daughter. They used intricate magic to make sure she would be their biological daughter and the perfect result of their union and love. They called her Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the hunt, the wilderness and the Moon.  
Artemis, Temy for short, was Harry's age and they grew up together like cousins, but as close as siblings. James was Temy's godfather and Lily was her godmother. And Sirus was Harry's godfather.

During the first years of Artemis' life, Sirius and Remus lived at Grimmauld Place, right after Sirius' mother' death, him being the last heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But rapidly, and despite all the efforts made by the couple to completely redo the whole place for it to appear more welcoming and fitting for their family, they decided that Grimmauld Place would never entirely feel like the appropriate place where to raise a child. Sirius, especially, could not forget all the terrible memories he had of his childhood and didn't want to see his daughter grew up inside the walls that had witnessed so much misery. So they left Grimmauld, and the city, and bought a nice estate in the countryside, not too far away from London, and close to where the Potters had settled themselves, with their son. The house, more like a mansion, was somewhere Sirius and Remus immediately felt at home. The big house was surrounded by a large piece of land and most of it was covered in thick woods. The nearest neighbours, situated at a ten minutes walk, were the Potters. And this was exactly what Remus needed for his transformations to be easier: he needed to be isolated from the rest of the world, to be able to run freely among the trees and howl without having to think about concerned inhabitants getting worried about a wolf roaming in the area. A little piece of heaven, as they liked to think of it, where their daughter would have the nicest childhood they could offer to her.

And that's what they made sure she had. Temy had the carefree and joyous childhood her fathers didn't have and she grew up to be a happy, curious and fulfilled young girl.  
Sirius, who had become an Auror as soon as he had left Hogwarts to prepare for the war, hadn't been at home as much as he had wanted to, but he always made sure to go back to his family when he wasn't sent away on a mission, to see his daughter and be present for his husband. Sirius, in over ten years of marriage, had never missed one full moon. And every month, he came back home, no matter how busy his work made him, to be there for Remus. And the two of them went through the transformations together, most of the time joined by James. They had cast heavy protection spells around the property to ensure everyone's safety; theirs, the surrounding areas in general and most importantly, their daughter's. Remus, when turned, could not leave the premises and neither could he enter the house. And even with those safety rules they had established together, Temy usually went to spend the full moon nights at the Potters. Because if there was one thing in the world Remus and Sirius wanted, it was to know with absolute certainty that she was safe when Remus lost control. And she always was.

Once come to an age to understand, Temy was told about her father's condition. And she had been really mature in her reaction when Sirius and Remus explained to her Remus' lycanthropy. Having the two very open-minded fathers that she had, she was obviously just as tolerant and accepting. And although she had not totally understand all the aspects of the situation and the various problems often linked to it, she had never seen Remus differently. Remus was a sweet father, overprotective, sometimes a bit smothering even if she didn't complain too much about it, for she was too young to care. He was her "dad" or "daddy" like she called him. The protecting and comforting father, brave and kind, sometimes strict but fair. And werewolf or not, he would always remain, in her mind, the wisest and selfless man who read to her bedtime stories and hold her hand when she was having night terrors. Sirius was a less severe father, completely unable to resist his daughter and fully committed to satisfy her every desire. He was the joker, the partner in crime when it came to pranks, the one who let her fall asleep on the couch and carried her to bed, her "papa" as she had very early on started to call him, the gentle man with grey smiling eyes and with his noble manners that he had never fully been able to unlearn. A bit goofy when he wanted to make her laugh, the one to defend her when she had misbehaved and Remus got a bit angry. The father who checked under her bed to show her there was no monster that would come out during the night. The one that made her dream with the stories of his adventures as an Auror.  
They were both perfect fathers. The best she could have ever hoped for. They loved her both very much, so much it hurt, and she loved them too.

When it came to her physical features, it was always impossible to tell which father she was taking after the most. And it sometimes generated some debates over the question. Some days, she looked so much like Remus but some others, she was basically Sirius' twin. She had light brown hair, like Remus', but it was long and curly like Sirius'. She had piercing grey eyes with golden amber around the pupil. She had Remus' nose and his pink lips, but she had Sirius' high cheekbones and had the same facial expressions. She wasn't too tall for her age, slightly shorter than Harry, and naturally slim. She was curious, smart and discreet like Remus, but she could also be nifty, rebellious and fearless like Sirius. She was just the perfect combination of their personalities and looks, and more than that, she was the living proof of how well it all fitted together and blended nicely.  
They were happy. They were living the life they always dreamed of. Sure, Remus and Sirius spent years with the fear of the unknown, of uncertainty. Not knowing if they would have a tomorrow, not knowing what would happen if one of them would suddenly be gone. They suffered, they knew terror, they cried, and lost people. But now, after all of this darkness, they were raising their child in their dream house, and had the Potters over dinner at least once a week. James and Lily were happy too, with Harry. And they welcomed a baby girl six years after their son's birth. And they called her Violet, and asked Remus to be her godfather.  
They were a family.  
All was well.

 

 

 

 

 **Chapter 1**  
Mid-July 1991

Temy's 11th birthday had been a week ago and there was now only one thing the girl was talking about: Hogwarts. More precisely, when was she going to receive her admission letter. She had been 11 years old for five days, which meant it should arrive at any time. And the ever-growing impatience made her particularly restless. It tired Remus a little, though he found the way his daughter rambled quite adorable, and it made Sirius smile.  
"Tell me, what House do you think I'll get sorted into?" she asked excitedly while they were all gathered in the living room.  
"Well it depends, I suppose" Remus replied, sitting in one of the sofas and reading a book.  
"What do you mean?" she pouted. "Don't you think I'll get into the Gryffindor House?"  
She was now a bit anxious and Sirius, who was sitting in his usual armchair, sighed with a smile and tapped on the armrest to make her come and sit, which she did. She sat there, facing her father who put a reassuring hand in her back.  
"Don't worry, princess. You'll get into whatever House you desire" he said with conviction.  
"Really?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
"Of course" Sirius said. "The Sorting Hat will respect your preference."  
"Don't tell her that, Sirius" Remus added without raising his eyes from the pages of his book. "The Sorting Hat has a purpose and maybe she should let it decide."  
"But what if I get sorted in Slytherin?" she asked looking at Remus.  
"Ah" Sirius sighed. "We can't have you be in Slytherin, can we?"  
His tone was full of humor but she didn't perceive it and her light-grey eyes filled with panic. Remus closed his book and put it next to him.  
"Your father is joking" he said. "At least, I believe he was."  
"Of course I was" Sirius nodded.  
"It doesn't matter what House you get sorted into" Remus explained with a smile. "Slytherin is not a bad one."  
Sirius grimaced a little before meeting his husband's disapproving gaze.  
"What matters is that you feel at home there. And if you truly wish to be in the Gryffindor House, this will probably happen."  
"I've always wanted to be a Gryffindor" the girl said. "You two were Gryffindors! Just like uncle James and auntie Lily! Surely Harry will be one too."  
"You shouldn't worry too much about this, honey. Everything will be fine" Remus added with a calm tone.  
There was a slight noise outside, probably due to a gust of wind or a wild animal passing by. But Temy couldn't help but look outside the window with big eyes, praying for it to be an owl arriving with her letter. But it wasn't. Her shoulders sank a little with disappointment.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about this, I haven't even gotten my letter yet."  
"Eh, stop worrying, it'll come" Sirius answered.  
He straightened up in his seat to pass an arm around her.  
"Hogwarts letters always arrive on time. They never forget anyone and they sure won't forget you. You'll get yours soon, I promise."  
She smiled a little.  
"I s'pose you're right" she said.  
"When am I not?"  
"Everytime Dad is" she said with a mischievous smile.  
Sirius opened his mouth with surprise and acted as if he was vexed. Remus tried not to smirk with satisfaction for a moment until Sirius started torturing their daughter with tickles until the whole room was filled with her laughter.  
"Off you go, you cruel girl!" Sirius said with a falsely strict voice.  
She laughed a bit more, kissed his cheek and went to kiss Remus' too before leaving the room. They heard her climb the stairs to her bedroom. Sirius gazed a few more seconds in the direction in which she had left, before looking at his spouse. The latter still seemed amused from the scene that had just taken place but Sirius could tell there was something on his mind he was not saying.  
"What?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow but still smiling.  
"We shouldn't influence her concerning her Hogwarts House" Remus replied with a shrug.  
"Oh c'mon, Moons! You know bloody well which House she'll get sorted into. She's a Gryffindor from head to toe and to the very core of her bones, just like we were."  
"But she is also loyal and caring, and compassionate. She could be a Hufflepuff."  
"Nah!" Sirius brushed off Remus' words with a theatrical hand gesture. "Sure she is all of that, but I don't think she is a Hufflepuff. Or a Ravenclaw, no matter how smart, wise, creative and accepting she is. And she's definitely not..."  
"A Slytherin?" Remus cut him off. "Why? She's resourceful, cunning, determined, clever, ambitious..."  
"Please, my love! I know, our daugther is simply perfect. She takes that after both of us. But she can't be in that House."  
"Sirius, we shouldn't take part in the debate concerning this House's reputation, things have changed and..."  
"You do realize that during our time at that school, Slytherins were literally evil people. They were brats, and cruel, and bullies. And most of them turned out to be Death Eaters. We fought some of them during the War!"  
"I do remember that, thank you very much" Remus sighed deeply. "But like you said, it was when we were at Hogwarts. Things have changed. Slytherins aren't becoming Death Eaters anymore."  
"But they still come from pure-blood supremacist families. Don't you realize that the people our daughter will go to class with are the children of the ones who used to be our classmates?"  
"Out of all people, Sirius, I thought you to be more open-minded."  
Remus' words hit Sirius hard.  
"What I mean," Remus continued on a softer tone, "Is that we can't put too much pressure on her. What if the whole family belongs in the Gryffindor House but she doesn't? What if she gets into another House, any other House? She'll be disappointed and feel like she's let us down."  
"Nonsense."  
"She will. As much as I'd like to see her be a Gryffindor, we need to let her know that we'll still be very proud of her, no matter what House the Hat puts her in."  
Sirius didn't answer right away. He got up from his armchair and got near the window. From there, he observed the yard. Everything outside looked so peaceful.  
"You know what it's like" Remus added. "Knowing your whole family is expecting you to be in one particular House."  
"That's different" Sirius answered. "I would never put that much pressure on her over one stupid House. She can be in any one. I just-"  
Remus got up from the couch and stopped behind Sirius before passing his arms around his waist and putting his head on his husband's shoulder.  
"I know you're worried" Remus said softly. "I know you don't want her to be surrounded by people like the ones who raised you. But she'll be safe at Hogwarts. She'll be as happy as we were. She'll meet great people. She'll be with Harry. Everything will be alright, my love."  
Remus nuzzled Sirius' neck tenderly.  
"I can't believe she's old enough to go to Hogwarts" Sirius let out after some time.  
"I know. Can you believe it? It feels like just yesterday she was making her first steps or learning how to read. And now she's leaving."  
"I wish I could keep her with me at all times" Sirius said, fighting the tears appearing in his eyes. "To protect her."  
"From what?"  
"From the whole world, Remus. I'm not stupid, I listen to the rumors at the Ministry, I know what they're all whispering about."  
"About him coming back?"  
"We can't have a second war, Remus."  
"Don't think about that. You're usually the one calming me, you're the optimistic one!"  
Sirius smiled a little and leaned more onto Remus' chest.  
"Plus, there are people at Hogwarts I don't trust" he added.  
"Dumbledore?"  
"He's not the worst of them all."  
"Ah" Remus sighed. "I see."  
"I tried to get used to the idea, you know. I really did. But I can't wrap my mind around the fact. I just can't believe that Snape will be her teacher."  
"I know, love" Remus said. "But we have to think of him as one teacher among the others. Dumbledore wouldn't let him teach at Hogwarts if he was still a threat."  
"And how Dumbledore would know? I know you will forever be grateful to that man, but I personally believe he isn't always right. He made some mistakes in the past. And hiring Snape as a teacher is one of them."  
"At least he never allowed him to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Well, of course he did not. Dumbledore did stupid things but he isn't an idiot" Sirius conceded. "Snape was a Death Eater, no matter what people say. And I still don't understand how he works at Hogwarts."  
"People change, I suppose. Everyone deserves a second chance."  
"Not everyone" Sirius added. "If Voldemort came back, he wouldn't deserve one."  
"It's not the same..."  
"My mother wouldn't deserve a second chance."  
Remus didn't know what to answer to that. He just held Sirius a bit tighter to make him feel safe.  
"Of course not" he ended up adding.  
"I just don't want her to get sorted into the House he is the Head of. I can't accept that" Sirius said.  
"She won't. Like you said, it makes no doubt she'll be a Gryffindor. She is brave, courageous and daring, she has a strong sense of justice. I don't see how she could be sorted into any other House. But no matter what, it won't change who she is."  
"Our perfect daughter" Sirius sighed blissfully. "And soon she'll be a teenager, and a young woman."  
"And she'll make our lives a raging hell" Remus chuckled.  
"D'you think?"  
"There is no way it won't happen. She does have one overdramatic and rebellious father as her role model..."  
Sirius smirked with pride. Remus' words comforted him and as sad as he was to let her go, he was even happier to know that she was about to experience some of the best years of her life. He turned around and cupped Remus' face.  
"You're right, she'll always be our baby girl. It doesn't matter if she gets into Slyterin. Hell, if she does, I hope she'll make Snape's life pure chaos!"  
Remus chuckled and Sirius joined their lips. They kissed for a moment, enjoying to be in each other's arms before a thud interrupted them. Sirius groaned with discontent as Remus pulled away slightly and turned his head towards one of the windows to see what was causing the noise. Behind the glass, perched on the window's edge, was standing a large white owl with big golden eyes.  
"Ah there it is" Remus smiled.  
He went to open the window and the bird let go of the letter it was holding in its beak.  
"Hello friend" Remus said petting the owl's feathers. "I don't recall ever seeing you."  
"Is it what I think it is?" Sirius asked.  
"What else could it be?" Remus answered as the red-wax Hogwarts stamp was closing the envelope.  
But something didn't make sense. The letter was not addressed to Temy. Remus could read both Sirius' and his name written on it.  
"Well that's odd" he mumbled.  
"What is?"  
Remus opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He started reading the first lines.  
"That's definitely from Hogwarts but that's not Temy's admission letter" he explained before continuing to read.  
Sirius frowned with mild concern. Once Remus had done reading the letter, he showed it to his husband. Sirius took a step closer.  
"It's from Dumbledore" Remus said.  
Sirius' eyes fell at the bottom of the letter and some lines appeared on his forehead when he read Albus Dumbledore's name written in a delicate cursive handwriting. If it wasn't concerning their daughter's admission in the school, what was that about?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Third week of July, 1991

 

Sirius and Remus hadn't received a letter from the Hogwarts' headmaster in years. Sometimes, Sirius ran into the old wizard at the Ministry and they exchanged polite greetings but nothing more. And the couple had attended a few social gatherings where Dumbledore had been too, but they never talked much. It was then utterly surprising to receive a letter from him. And the matter was rather peculiar. Dumbledore simply wrote that he was hoping that they were doing well and that he wished to pay them a visit. And as courteous as Dumbledore sounded like, the couple couldn't help but wonder what was truly the reason behind the Professor's sudden expression of interest. They doubted it was merely a friendly request. And Sirius especially was skeptical. According to him, and Remus knew that, Dumbledore always came to people when he needed something. And this time was probably no exception. What could it be? What could the Headmaster possibly need from them? Why did he make it sound like a normal and common thing when it clearly was not? For Sirius, when it came to Dumbledore, it rarely was normal or common business. As for Remus, he couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Was Dumbledore coming to meet their daughter? To see if she was fit to attend Hogwarts? To make sure she hadn't inherited Remus' lycanthropy? Which luckily wasn't the case. They had made sure about that. Why hadn't she received her letter yet? It had been two weeks since she had turned eleven and it usually didn't take that long. As the days went by, the little girl was getting more and more desperate. And no matter how hard Sirius tried to make her forget about it, he couldn't do much. Maybe it was the reason why Dumbledore wished to see them. Maybe he wanted to explain to them why she couldn't come to Hogwarts at the end of August. But for what reason? She was like any other child, just as deserving to go. What could be the motive of a potential refusal? Remus just couldn't chase those paranoid thoughts away. He knew well he would never stop worrying about his daughter. He just didn't know he would ever have to be concerned about such possibility.  
And there was only one way to find out why Dumbledore wanted to meet with them. A couple days after receiving this letter (which they didn't tell Temy about), they sent their answer to Dumbledore, indicating he could come by any time he would like. And the next day, the same white owl came bringing Dumbledore's response. Too stressed out to open the letter himself, Remus let Sirius do it.  
"Dear Remus and Sirius," Sirius started to read, fighting off the urge to mimick the old headmaster's solemn tone. "I am pleased to hear you are willing to receive me. I do have some important things to discuss with the both of you. If you don't mind, I will come to visit you on next Monday, in the early afternoon. And we shall talk, which I am looking forward to. Best regards. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."  
Sirius shook his head a little.  
"Why does he always feel like giving his full name..." he wondered.  
Remus, sat in the chair behind his mahogany desk, joined his hands in a reflexive gesture. They were in his study, the place he came to write or read, depending on the mood. It was a room of a reasonable size, situated on the ground floor of their house, with two large windows separated by a large stone fireplace. On the rare spots where the walls weren't covered by book shelves, a grey wallpaper could be seen. The furniture was made of dark wood, a maroon rug with golden details covered most of the wooden floor and the padding of the sofa and the chairs was burgundy red. Some would think such decoration choices made the room look gloomy. But there was actually a lot of light coming through the windows during the day and it felt really warm and cosy at night once a fire lit in the hearth. It was the place where Remus could spend some quiet and alone time. And it was also the room where he came to think. Which was exactly what he planned on doing, with Sirius, concerning Dumbledore's letter.  
"It doesn't exactly give us more details about the reason of his visit." He finally said with a frown.  
"Well you know Dumbledore," Sirius said sitting down on the sofa under the window facing Remus' desk. "He does have a particular taste for suspense."  
"He sure does." Remus answered in a whisper.  
"What are you so worried about?" Sirius asked, both his arms resting nonchalently on the back of the couch.  
"What if it's about Temy?"  
"Well of course it has something to do with Temy." Sirius puffed.  
"You seem way too relaxed with the idea."  
"And you way too tense, my love."  
Sirius got up from his seat, walked around Remus' desk to sit on its edge, near his significant other. Then he put his fingers under Remus' chin to lift his face gently.  
"I think Dumbledore might believe Temy is like me." Remus said, staring blankly in front of him.  
"Why would he think that?" Sirius asked, now resting his hand on his thigh.  
"Well it's only natural that he wants to make sure she's not."  
"What if she was? He made sure you could go to Hogwarts. Why wouldn't he do the same thing for her?"  
"I don't know. It's a lot of work and organization for just one student."  
"It doesn't matter since it's not the case. She's not like you... Not in that way."  
"Then why does he want to see us?"  
"Who knows?" Sirius sighed. "The man's a bit odd. How are we supposed to guess what's on his crazy mind."  
"He is not crazy." Remus answered in a low voice. "But, as much as I have nothing against him, I'm not at rest knowing he has some business to tell us about. This cannot be good."  
"Don't worry so much." Sirius smiled softly.  
"One of us has to." Remus smirked.  
"Let's wait for Monday and we'll know all about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

And so they waited for Monday afternoon to come. During all morning, they tried not to let their anxiety take over, especially Remus, and sent Temy at the Potters to play with her cousin. At least, while spending some time with Harry, she would stop worrying about not having received her letter yet.  
At 2pm precisely, there was a knock at the door and Remus rushed out of the living room to the main entrance, followed by Sirius who was a lot more relaxed. They stood there once they saw Albus Dumbledore, in front of them, his hands joined behind his back. He had not changed since the last day they had seen him, which had been a few years ago. Always wearing a large robe (a silver one this time) and with his long white hair and his beard. His facial expression was joyful and his small eyes behind his thin glasses were sparkling with the same positive energy. He smiled at them.  
"Professor." Remus smiled.  
"Remus, Sirius. How nice it is to see you both." The old man said kindly.  
"Please, do come in." Remus said before stepping away.  
Dumbledore did as he was told, shook Remus' hand and did the same to Sirius. Remus closed the door behind him.  
"Let's go to my study, if you will." Remus said with a polite smile.  
"Of course." Dumbledore nodded.  
The three men went to the room and Remus offered to the Professor to take a seat in one of the chairs or on the sofa. Dumbledore opted for one of the chairs and Remus took place behind the desk. Sirius decided to stand near Remus, leaning against his husband' backrest.  
"Can we get you anything to drink, perhaps?" Remus asked. "A cup of tea maybe?"  
"Thank you, that is very kind, Remus. But perhaps later."  
Remus nodded.  
"You do have a very lovely estate." Dumbledore said nodding. "The area just seems so peaceful. Living here must be very quiet and pleasing."  
"It is." Sirius said with a neutral tone.  
"And I believe I have understood that the Potters are living near by?"  
"Not even ten minutes away." Remus answered.  
"Ah very well. It makes sense that James and the two of you are living next to each other. You have always been inseparable."  
"We can't deny it." Sirius conceded with a smile at the mention of his best friend's name.  
"Lovely." Dumbledore repeated with the same absentminded air in his eyes.  
Remus looked up briefly at Sirius, as he didn't get why the latter wouldn't just sit comfortably like the rest of them. But Sirius stood tall and proud, observing the Professor, and waiting for him to enlighten them concerning the reason of his visit. Which Dumbledore eventually came to do:  
"I am very pleased to see you and I'd love to see James and Lily again, some day." He said after a few seconds. "And it is very nice to see how well you two are doing. But I have a few things to let you know and I do hope you won't think I'm trying to disturb the happiness radiating from this place."  
Remus felt his heart tighten a little. So he was right. Dumbledore did come with bad news. Sirius hand slipped from the back of the chair to come rest between Remus' shoulder blades.  
"First, I would like to apologize for coming to you so late, as the month of August is about to start and September is approaching quickly."  
That was it. For whatever reason, Temy couldn't go to Hogwarts. She was not accepted and she couldn't attend the famous school of Magic during the fall like other children her age. But why?  
"And I am aware that what I'm about to tell you requires a certain amount of time to think about it properly."  
Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He hated the way Dumbledore always expressed himself. It was probably made on purpose to appear mysterious and wise, but Sirius found it deeply exasperating.  
"Does it have something to do with our daughter?" Sirius finally asked, unable to restraint himself any longer.  
Remus was actually relieved that Sirius chose to ask honestly the question that had been worrying him for days. Dumbledore seemed a bit surprised at first. But he remained calm, as usual:  
"It does not concern her, not directly." He answered. "But I suppose depending on your decision, it will."  
"Our decision?" Sirius repeated with incomprehension.  
"Your decision actually, Remus." The wizard replied.  
"Mine?" Remus' voice was full of confusion. "Concerning what, exactly?"  
"Remus, I don't know if you heard, but the professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts just retired. It means I'm searching for a new one. And immediately, I thought of you."  
Remus' eyes went wide and Sirius' eyebrows rose with shock. They both gaped for a little while.  
"I'm not sure I understand" Remus stammered.  
"Well, I would like you to be the new Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said simply. "You were an excellent student when you were at school and I do remember how talented and naturally gifted you were in that particular class. And with your experience on various subjects, it only makes sense that I ask you. Unless of course, I'm asking you too late and you already have plans for the months to come."  
Dumbledore meant in no way to sound contemptuous. Nor was he trying to imply that no matter what Remus was doing, it could not be more important than accepting his offer. Sure, Remus didn't become an Auror like Sirius and never had a real job, properly speaking, since he had left Hogwarts. But it was his life and he accepted it. He had always known his condition would make his professional life complicated and after the war, he had just wanted to focus on his family. Being with Sirius and raising their daughter. That was what truly mattered to him. But he was too selfless to admit that deep down, there was something missing to him. He hadn't completely been inactive during the past years though, and he had spent most of his free time busy writing on many subjects. But he was also too modest to mention it. And Sirius knew that. Which is why the latter puffed his chest a little before saying:  
"Professor, I'm sure you are aware that Remus wrote and published brilliant books over the last decade. He received many prices and he is now considered as a great author."  
Remus felt his cheeks heating up as his husband was putting his hand on his shoulder with a proud expression.  
"Of course I am aware." Dumbledore nodded with a big smile. "I did read most of your work! And I agree, it is brilliant! Some of your essays have even been studied during some DADA classes. Especially the one dealing with lycanthropy."  
Remus' eyebrows shot up with surprise as he had no idea about it. His work had been used as a support to study werewolves? He never thought it could be a possibility.  
"And you being a very talented author and the way you fully master the subjects you write about just comfirm to me that you are the most qualified person to teach the next generation of wizards." Dumbledore added.  
"Professor, I don't know what to say." Remus stuttered a little. "I'm honored obviously but-"  
"Do not worry, dear Remus. I know this is unexpected and a bit last minute, but you can take all the time you need to think about it. And if you say yes, which I truly hope you will, I will make all the arrangements necessary for you to feel at home at Hogwarts, once again."  
Remus didn't answer right away and looked at Sirius. The latter was as surprised and confused as him but he tried to appear comforting and supportive. Remus looked back at Dumbledore.  
"My time at Hogwarts was one of the happiest period of my whole life." He said. "But I'm sure you also remember how difficult it was for me to deal with both my studies and my condition. I'm honored and thankful for you to believe me fit for such an important position within your school, but I'm not certain it would be wise to appoint a werewolf as the new DADA teacher. Some parents may even oppose the idea."  
"I knew you would say that." Dumbledore answered calmly. "But I have thought about all the details, at least I believe I did. And I can assure you that everything is under control and ready to welcome you."  
Sirius tried to remain calm and not express any sign of his disagreement. Dumbledore always tried to make it look like he was in total control of the situation and that belief had led to disastreous situations in the past.  
"As much as I'm convinced you have thought about everything, I can't be a teacher at Hogwarts and go to the shrieking shack for my transformations as I used to do back then when I was just a student" Remus explained.  
"Of course not" Dumbledore said. "The shack was maybe a solution when you were a teenager but it wouldn't be fit for a teacher, indeed. Which is why I looked for, what we could call, a staff housing. There is a house, definitely not as big and nice as yours, but still rather pleasant, a bit outside of Hogsmeade and ten minutes away from Hogwarts. You could stay there. It's a bit isolated, there is a discreet path that leads to the forest and there's also a cellar that..."  
"No offense, Dumbledore, but my husband will not spend the full moon nights locked up in a cellar." Sirius interrupted him.  
"I completely understand, Sirius." The professor sounded apologetic. "But it is big and solid enough to welcome a grown werewolf. And you could come assist Remus any time he needs it. And your daughter could even stay with you there."  
"We can't have Temy stay with us, she deserves to have the same experience at Hogwarts as everyone else, and to live with her housemates, in a dorm." Remus said.  
"She could live with her housemates during the week and stay with you during the weekend." Dumbledore offered.  
"I don't think she would appreciate to have me as her teacher." Remus smiled faintly.  
"I'm sure she would." Dumbledore said.  
Sirius agreed but he disapproved the way the headmaster made assumptions about Temy when he had never met her.  
"She could go to your lodging when she feels like it." Dumbledore added. "And you, Sirius, could come and stay there as much as you'd like. There's a fireplace you could use with floo powder or you could simply apparate."  
It sounded like he was trying to appeal their interest and offer them special treatments to make them say yes. For Remus to accept the job.  
"I don't know..." Remus shook his head.  
"I would be surprised if you did." Dumbledore said. "That is why I'm giving you as much time as you need to decide. Well, I kindly ask you to let me know before the summer ends. I do need to make sure Hogwarts students will have a DADA teacher on the first day of September."  
Remus was confused and filled with hesitation. It was hard to ignore the fact that in his heart, it felt like a dream proposition.  
"Please, just consider it. It will not be as complicated as you think. Your schedule will correspond to your availability and your family life will not be put aside. You'll get all the help you can get from the other teachers and myself. Minerva would be so glad to see you both again. And you could keep a eye on your daughter, and your godson. Sirius, as one of the best Aurors of the Ministry, you could come and give lectures, with James even, perhaps? Please. I can't think of anyone better than you, Remus, for the position."  
Remus felt overwhelmed with information and doubt. He sighed a little.  
"This would require so much organization..." he said.  
"An organization I'm willing to take care of." Dumbledore ensured. "But I won't pressure you as long as you promise me to think about it."  
"Well naturally." Remus consented.  
"Thank you very much." Dumbledore smiled. "I know you probably weren't expecting this kind of news but... I just thought it would be better to come and ask you rather than send a letter. You would make a great teacher, Remus, that I am convinced."  
"I suppose we'll think thoroughly about your offer." Remus said with a nod.  
"I'm glad to hear it." Dumbledore nodded as well. "Thank you for receiving me."  
Dumbledore got up from his chair and Remus did the same. And as they were about to shake hands and exchange their goodbyes, the study's door openned and Temy walked in.  
"Dad! Papa! Uncle James asked me to tell you that-"  
But she stopped speaking the moment she realized her fathers weren't alone.  
"Oh I'm sorry," she muttered with wide eyes, "I should've knocked..."  
"It is quite alright," Dumbledore smiled, "I was leaving."  
She stood there, the door-knob still in her hand, agape.  
"You must be Remus and Sirius' daughter," the headmaster smiled, "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
There was no need for an introduction. Of course she knew who he was. She had at least twenty cards of him in her chocolate frogs' cards collection. The most famous wizard of Great Britain, possibly of the whole world. And he was standing there in front of her, tall, imposing and looking benevolent. He lifted his hand to her and she took a second before coming closer to shake it, her small hand in his large one.  
"It is an honnor to meet you." She stammered. "My- My name is Artemis Black-Lupin."  
Remus smiled at his daughter's admirative expression.  
"Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you, young girl." Dumbledore said with a soft tone.  
He let go of her hand and raised one finger to indicate he was suddenly thinking about something.  
"I do have one thing for you." He said.  
Her grey and golden eyes widenned with curiosity as he took from the inside of his robe an envelope that he handed to her. She took it with both hands as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world (and to her it was). Her letter. Her admission letter. Finally.  
"Thank you." She managed to articulate.  
"Well of course," Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sorry for the delay. But since I was to visit your parents, I thought I could hand it to you directly."  
She had been so scared to never receive her letter but never in her wildest dreams she had hoped she would get it from the Hogwarts' headmaster himself.  
"Thank you." She repeated.  
"You are welcome. I do look forward to see you passing the doors of Hogwarts in the fall."  
He turned to look at Remus and Sirius.  
"It is time for me to leave you." Dumbledore said. "Thank you, once again, for your hospitality. Take all the time you need to think. And send me a letter as soon as you have made up your mind."  
"We will." Remus nodded with his arms crossed.  
Dumbledore nodded to both of them and then looked at Temy. He winked at her with a smile and in a second, he disappeared. Sirius, who had moved near the fireplace, observed his daughter as she remained as motionless as a statue. She was looking at the envelope in her hands, unable to open it. She just kept reading over and over again her name and address written on it.  
"Why don't you read it, pumpkin?" Remus said after a little while.  
She looked at him, unable to answer. Sirius chuckled, came to grab her hand and led her to the sofa. He made her sit next to him and Remus came to take place on her other side.  
"Go ahead, my darling. It's what you've been waiting for." Sirius said with an encouraging tone.  
She nodded and took the letter out of the envelope. She unfolded it with extreme caution and read it out loud:  
"Dear Artemis Black-Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begins on 1 September. Yours sincerly, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
There were a few more details given, mainly concerning how to get to the Hogwarts Express and how to have access to the Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station. But she wasn't too worried about it, her fathers would guide her then.  
"You see," Sirius said, "You did get your letter."  
She nodded slowly, still not entirely sure she hadn't dreamt what had just happened.  
"I- I need..." she stuttered.  
She looked both her fathers.  
"I need to tell Harry!" she exclaimed.  
"Not so fast, mon coeur," Sirius chuckled, "Don't you think it can wait until Friday night when we go at the Potters for Harry's birthday?"  
"I guess it can wait," she said. "I'm just so happy!"  
"We're happy too." Remus said.  
"And very proud." Sirius added.  
She jumped off the sofa and ran to her bedroom to do Merlin knows what. The two men stayed on the couch for a bit longer. She had been so excited she didn't even ask why Dumbledore had come to personally give her the letter. And quite honestly, they were relieved not to have to explain the reason of his visit. They exchanged a look and Remus sighed. They had some decision-making to do. And Sirius had been right. Dumbledore did come because he needed something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. You can leave me a comment to let me know what you think or dm me on twitter (@marauders_lover). 
> 
> Just a reminder: I also have an instagram account for the fiction (@marauderz_lover) and I plan on posting a lot of stuff there. I already posted a pic of how I picture Temy. Please, follow me! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon!


	3. Harry's birthday at the Potters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the waiting, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 3**  
31th of July, 1991, Harry's birthday

On Friday night, same week after Dumbledore's visit, the Black-Lupins went to the Potters' to celebrate Harry's eleventh birthday. They arrived at their friends' house, which was just as lovely and welcoming as theirs. Temy couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to share the news that she had received her letter with her cousin. But Remus had insisted a lot for her not to forget to wish Harry a happy birthday first. Which she did the second she walked in the living room where the boy was waiting for their guests:  
"Happy birthday Harry!" The girl exclaimed.  
"Happy birthday Harry." Remus and Sirius repeated right after her, with an amused smile.  
"Thank you." The boy smiled.  
He got up from the sofa where he had been sitting while expecting them and came to hug Temy.  
"Temy, I got my letter! It arrived this morning!" He said with enthusiasm.  
Temy gaped and turned to look at her fathers. They both chuckled and looked at Lily and James who were standing next to them in the doorway.  
"Oh Harry, that's great!" She answered.  
"I know! Probably the best birthday present ever!" He replied with the brighest smile.  
"I received mine on Monday." Temy finally added.  
Harry congratulated her and they started babbling about Hogwarts. James shook his head and his mouth curved into a smile. He passed his arm around Lily's waist to bring her closer to him before talking:  
"We're going to keep hearing about this for a while, aren't we?" He said.  
"Well, only until they get onboard the Hogwarts Express in a month." Lily corrected him.  
They all gathered around the table in the dining room to share a nice family dinner. The Potters' house looked a lot like the Black-Lupins' in its configuration but the decor was slightly different. The dining room had red walls and there were a lot of frames with pictures of the whole family. On a sideboard, the Potters had displayed a few items they were most proud of: James' old Quidditch trophies, Lily's prizes she had had at work, James' medals he had received after brilliantly carrying out some Auror missions. Often in the past and still to this day, Harry and Temy ignored James' instructions not to touch these objects, because the two kids couldn't resist the temptation. And sometimes, they'd borrow a medal or two and observe them with utter admiration, dreaming about possessing the same one day. It was no secret that the two cousins had an endless fascination for James' and Sirius' jobs as Aurors. And no doubt, one day, they would try to do the same work as their fathers and enter the Auror Academy right after graduation. And it made the adults smile, though Lily was a bit concerned.  
Both houses looked different, yes, but welcoming and pleasant in their own way. And one thing was sure: the two were always filled with happiness and laughter.  
During the dinner party, the conversation was mainly focused on the year to come and how excited the two students-to-be were to attend the famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After blowing out the birthday candles and eating the cake, they decided to give Harry his gifts. He received from the Black-Lupins the same present that Temy had received a few days ago for her birthday:  
"I can't believe it!" Harry said and his eyes widened with surprise. "It's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest broom in the world! Sirius, Remus, thank you so much!"  
Remus nodded with a smile as he watched his nephew unwrap hastily the brown paper around the broom.  
"You're very much welcome, Harry." Sirius said. "Since you two are leaving for Hogwarts, it seems only fair that you do so with proper broomsticks. Plus, it's not everyday that someone turns eleven."  
Sirius grabbed the glass of wine in front of him and raised it in his godson's direction, sitting accross the table.  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Sirius added.  
They all grabbed their glasses to have a toast and repeated after him. Harry and Temy, who were sitting next to him, started observing the fine details of the magic flying object.  
"You didn't have to." Lily smiled thankfully at her two friends.  
"We know, Lil, but we wanted to." Sirius shrugged. "Now, the kids can learn how to fly together."  
"You do realize they won't stop harrassing us until we teach them." Remus smirked at his husband.  
"I'll teach them." James said. "After all, it only makes sense that I, as a former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, do it."  
"There he goes again with the Quidditch captain rambling..." Lily rolled her green eyes.  
"Honey, I'm not rambling. I'm just reminding some facts..."  
"Yes we know, Prongs. You weren't too bad at flying on a broom. But I was better!" Sirius scoffed.  
"You? Better than me? I don't think you remember things correctly!" James puffed with a mocking tone. "I was the best chaser this team ever had! And you were just some average beater."  
"Average? Who are you calling average?"  
Remus and Lily looked at each other with weariness and they both sighed.  
"We get it, you were both very talented on brooms." Remus ended up interrupting their ego contest. "Now, maybe you can both teach them. Together."  
"I suppose Moony is right." James finally gave in.  
"He always is." Sirius conceded with a smile.  
"You still have a bit of time to teach Harry and Temy the basics of flying." Lily said. "Before going back on your next mission."  
There was a short silence. Soon, James and Sirius would have to go back to the Ministry and probably be given new cases to work on.  
"Yes, surely we will." James said adjusting his round glasses. "We don't have to be back at work before another week. This will give us enough time for a few flying tries."  
"And we'll also have to find some time to go to Diagon Alley and buy everything the kids need for their first year." Sirius reminded.  
The three others nodded. They were quite excited to take their children to do their shopping for school equipments.  
"I don't think they need me much at work for now..." Lily started.  
"Please, honey. They always need you." James interrupted her.  
She shook her head with modesty.  
"No they don't."  
"Lily, we all know you're the most brilliant member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Sirius said. "Everyone knows you're a vital member."  
"Thank you, Sirius." Lily said with a shy smile. "But each member is vital, no one is-"  
"My wife is just the brighest member of the Department, she's the smartest witch and the Wizengamot couldn't work without her expertise!" James exclaimed with conviction.  
"I believe that's true." Remus admitted with an amused smile at Lily's mild embarrassment.  
"Stop it, the three of you." Lily said, tucking a piece of dark-red hair behind her ear.  
When James and Sirius had enterred the program to become Aurors, Lily had oriented her studies to enter the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As a muggle-born and in the context of the Wizarding War with the Dark Lord aiming at those he considered impure, she had found it important to enter the Ministry. Not to be useless, but to actually change things and have a true role there. She had studied hard, mainly law, and she had become quite an expert in Muggle-related cases. She was now part of the Department, under Amelia Bones' supervision, and a permanent member of the Wizengamot where she usually stood during trials and hearings on the neutral third-party side of the court. Contrary to the Muggle system, there were no lawyers or any kind of defense system in the Wizarding court of law when it came to trials. One of Lily's main goals was to establish some similar system and allow people being trialed to be represented and defended. This legal campaign had made her gain a certain renown. She was admired by many who thought her ideas were clever and tangible. But she also had her detractors, people who thought her ways to be too "Muggle-like" and against the Wizarding World's old customs. But she had always managed to ignore those negative criticisms and kept working to do what she believed was right.  
"Someday, you'll be the Head of the Department, we all know it." Remus said kindly.  
"Don't say that." She blushed. "Amelia Bones is a really decent Head of the Department for now and I actually enjoy working with her. She is a fair person."  
"Yes, I suppose she's not the worst." James quirked his eyebrows.  
"Some others are particularly hard to work with," Sirius added. "Real pain in our arses."  
James and Sirius were talented and dedicated Aurors, among the best of all the Auror Office even. And they were revered members of the Investigation Department. But they also sometimes struggled a little with authority, like they always had in their youth, when they were at Hogwarts. Sure, they had deep respect for their elders and especially for the Head Auror, Alastor Moody, who had taught them almost everything they knew. But some other people from the upper part of the Ministry's hierarchy weren't as pleasing to collaborate with. And often, Lily had to play the role of a diplomatic intermediary to avoid her husband and his best friend some trouble when they were both a bit too vocal about their disagreement concerning the way some matters were handled.  
"What about you, Remus?" James finally asked after a while. "Still working on that book you told us about a few months ago?"  
"Err yes, I am." He answered joining his hands on the table.  
"And how are you doing? Is it evolving the way you wanted?" Lily asked with a genuine interest.  
Remus knew his friends and even Sirius were always glad to discuss whatever work he was busy with. But it also couldn't be denied, at least in his mind, that he had a lot less interesting things to talk about, since he didn't have the highly fascinating professional lives they had.  
"It's doing alright." He nodded. "It's evolving nicely."  
"I'm sure it'll be fantastic." James answered with a convinced nod. "I want to be the first one to read it, once it's done!"  
"The first one to read it?" Sirius repeated with a smirk. "I bet you'd like that. But I'll be the first to get my hands on this genius' book."  
"If only you could read." James snorted.  
"Potter, you're an idiot." Sirius' eyebrows rose with aggravation while his best friend was laughing at him.  
"You're the two idiots." Lily smirked. "But I agree with James, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. With Sirius away for work and Temy at Hogwarts, I'm guessing you'll have plenty of time to finish it in the upcoming months."  
Remus exchanged a look with Sirius and the latter cleared his throat a little.  
"Depends what he is doing during the upcoming months." Sirius said looking back at Remus.  
They seemed to be silently debating whether it was the right time to bring up the subject they had kept to themselves for the past week or not.  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
"What we mean is that Remus may have received an interesting job offer." Sirius answered after Remus agreed to share the news.  
"A job offer? Well that's great!" Lily exclaimed. "For what excatly?"  
The couple kept hesitating. After all, if they decided to share this with someone, it ought to be with the Potters. They were their closest friends, their family. Naturally, they had to be the first ones to know.  
"Let's say Temy did not receive her admission letter the traditional way." Remus said a bit enigmatic.  
Both James and Lily frowned. The adults looked over the end of the table where Harry and Temy were discussing, completely detached from what their parents were talking about.  
"Dumbledore brought it to us." Remus finally said.  
"Dumbledore?" James repeated with incomprehension. "He came to your house? To personally deliver the letter?"  
"Temy's letter wasn't exactly the main reason for his visit." Sirius explained.  
"Well, if Dumbledore decided to come see you himself, it must be important." Lily said.  
"It is." Sirius admitted.  
"Can it wait a second?" Lily asked suddenly after looking at Violet, sitting next to her, who seemed tired. "I'll put Violet to bed quickly, and then you'll tell us all about it."  
"Of course." Remus replied with a smile.  
She got up from her chair and took the little girl in her arms. On her way out of the room, she stopped by James for him to kiss their daughter goodnight, and she left.  
"Dumbledore..." James repeated with a reflexive expression before looking at the kids again. "Son? Why don't you and Temy go up to your room so you can show her the other birthday presents you got?"  
"Sure." Harry agreed at his father's suggestion.  
The two left the room to leave the three men alone. They waited for Lily to come back, which she did, a few minutes later. She sat down, facing Sirius and Remus again.  
"Now please, tell us why on earth did Dumbledore come to visit you." She said.  
"As unexpected and surprising as it was," Remus faltered a little. "He came to..."  
He looked at Sirius and the latter nodded as an encouraging gesture.  
"He wants me to become Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
A silence settled around the table for a short while. But then, the Potters finally realized what their friend had just announced.  
"The new...? Remus!" Lily gaped.  
"Congratulations, Moony!" James cheered.  
"Well, I haven't said yes yet." Remus said as he gave a half-smile.  
"Why the bloody hell not?" James frowned.  
"Because, it's not that easy..."  
"Remus, I'm so happy for you." Lily said. "It was about time Dumbledore realized you are the perfect person for the position! This is a great opportunity to show how talented and qualified you are! You would make an incredible teacher!"  
"I don't know about that..."  
"My husband is such a modest man." Sirius beamed at Remus. "Of course, he'd make the best teacher this school could ever have."  
"Please." Remus rolled his eyes.  
"As painful as it is to admit it, Padfoot is right." James smiled. "You should take the offer, Remus. I can't think of anyone more fitting for the job! Plus you could keep an eye on Temy and Harry!"  
"Of course, this is an interesting offer," Remus admitted with a shrug. "But who knows if I'd be good at it?"  
"Would you stop doubting yourself?" Sirius sighed in an overly dramatic way.  
"I'm not, I'm trying to be realistic." Remus insisted.  
"C'mon, Moony..." Sirius groaned.  
"What could possibly make you think that?" Lily asked. "You have always been the best student in that class. You were always ahead of us, no matter how hard we tried. You were one of the best members of the Dueling Club, Flitwick said it himself! And I don't need to remind you how brave you were during the War..."  
She paused for a brief instant and each of their minds wandered off a little, memories of scenes they had witnessed and of what they had to do to survive during the War coming back in flashes.  
"And you wrote many things about the Dark Arts and Defense in general," Lily continued after collecting herself. "You know so much about it! Who could be most suited for the role?"  
"I don't have any experience concerning teaching." Remus complained.  
"You'll learn how to do it!" James said. "Everyone had to start at some point. You'll be good at it. You're a natural. We've always known this. I'm not surprised Dumbledore asked you."  
"You have to say yes or he'll hire Snape." Sirius rejoined.  
Lily and James grimaced at Snape's name being mentioned.  
"You're right, how awful would that be." James said with disdain. "I've heard he's been after the job for years..."  
"So is this why I should take the job?" Remus replied a bit upset. "To make sure Snape doesn't get the satisfaction?"  
James passed a hand on the back of his neck with regret and Sirius pressed his lips together.  
"Of course not." Lily said on a gentle tone. "That's not what they meant."  
She glared at the two others.  
"Of course it's not what we meant." Sirius said reaching to grab Remus' hand in his.  
Remus' shoulders relaxed a little.  
"We support you no matter what your decision is." James added. "But you should know I couldn't agree more with Lily. You deserve that job. You would make a terrific teacher."  
"When are you supposed to give Dumbledore your answer?" Lily asked.  
"Before the end of August, I suppose." Remus answered.  
"Well, I don't know if that would give you enough time to think about it, but I think I remember there's an hearing at the Ministry in a couple of weeks. And Dumbledore is supposed to attend to it. Maybe you should come with me at that moment and meet with him to tell him what you have decided."  
Remus took a deep breath, thinking about Lily's idea.  
"Why not." He said nodding. "Thank you, Lily."  
She smiled fondly at him.  
"I have to think about it." Remus added. "We have to think about it."  
He intertwined his fingers' with Sirius' and the latter smiled in agreement.  
"Like we told Dumbledore on Monday, we have plenty of details to keep in mind if we want this to happen." Remus reminded them.  
"But if you truly wish to say yes, the rest doesn't matter." Sirius affirmed.  
Remus knew it wasn't as simple as that, but right now, he just wanted to believe in his husband's words of optimism. They would have to make sure everything was organized to welcome him during the full moons. They would need Dumbledore to garanty a few things and allow Sirius to come visit anytime he would like to. They also had to let Temy know about the situation... A lot of arrangements needed to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter! thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter: @marauders_lover  
> instagram: @marauderz_lover


End file.
